Don't Be A-flayed of the Dark
Don't Be A-flayed of the Dark is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, chaos ensues during an eclipse and Flaky must overcome her fear of the dark. Roles Starring *Flaky Featuring *Sniffles *Josh *Elliott *Cryptie Appearances *Pop *Cub *Lumpy *Toothy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Flaky enters a convience store to buy some items, while Cryptie looks at a zombie movie. Meanwhile, Sniffles awaits the arrival of a solar eclipse by looking through his telescope, and Josh gets out an eisel and canvas to paint it. The moon blocks the sun and the town gets covered in darkness. Pop pushes Cub on a swing, but the dark makes it hard for him to see, and Cub smashes into him. Elliott drives on the road and falls asleep by the dark. But Josh has no problem, as he cleverly uses glow-in-the-dark paint for his art. When the darkness spreads over the convenience store, Flaky screams and tries to run for home. Cryptie activates his goggles to night vision mode and goes to hunt for zombies. Flaky bumps into several streetlights and walks onto the road. A light appears in the distance, but it is coming from the car being driven by sleeping Elliott. Flaky runs for her life and barely dodges several other cars, most of which crashing into each other because of the dark. Cryptie sees Lumpy with car crashed against a wall. As he warns Lumpy about a zombie invasion, a badly disfigured Toothy (injured by the crash) emerges from the side of the car. Lumpy and Cryptie scream, thinking he was a zombie. Lumpy pulls off one of his windshield wipers and stabs Toothy to death. They see more injured drivers limping around the area, and Cryptie runs away thinking they were zombies. Lumpy manages to get his car moving again, only for Elliott to crash him into a tree. Lumpy's car then explodes. Flaky manages to obtain a flashlight and sees her house up ahead. She runs for it, however she gets her foot stuck in gum. As she tries to free herself, Elliott's car hits her. Flaky is sent flying and gets stuck by her quills on a plane, which gets in the way of Sniffles' view of the eclipse. As Flaky struggles, she feels herself coming loose. Her happiness is changed to fear when she sees how high she is. She tries to cling on to the plane, but the struggling eventually causes her skin to rip off. While looking at the eclipse, Sniffles sees the skinless porcupine fall towards him. Flaky hits the telescope and it impales Sniffles through his eye socket. Josh finishes his painting of the eclipse, but some blood drips on it. Flaky's skin falls off the plane and the quills impale Josh. Flaky runs but bumps into Cryptie, and they scream at each other. The eclipse ends and the sun reappears. As his goggles were still set on night vision mode, the sunlight burns through Cryptie's eyes. Flaky screams seeing she lost her skin, and puts her hands over her crotch area. The sunlight wakes Elliott up. After his great sleep, he decides to go for breakfast. He drives to the cafe, oblivious to the carnage on the road. Moral "You never know what you'll find in the dark!" Deaths #Pop and Cub smash into each other. #Numerous generic tree friends die by crashing. #Toothy is stabbed by one of Lumpy's windshield wipers. #Lumpy's car explodes. #Sniffles is impaled by his telescope. #Josh is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Cryptie's eyes burn from the sun. #It is likely Flaky died of blood loss afterward, unless she got help (debatable). Injuries #Lumpy crashes into Toothy offscreen. #Generic tree friends are seen limping, injured from the crashes. #Flaky loses her skin. Trivia *Sniffles' death is similar to Cuddles' death in Strain Kringle. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes